paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the Hinako Triplets
I've decided to make the Fandom Extravaganza a ten part event a la Over the Garden Wall, so here is part 2! Summary One day, the PAW Patrol see a strange package by the Lookout, and in it, three new members that needs the help of the PAW Patrol to help find the Basket-Brawlers, but when Cap'n Turbot gets stuck in a net, it's up to the pups to cut this captain loose! Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Chase *Rubble *Zuma *Rocky *Skye *The Hinako Triplets (First appearance) *Cali *Rio *Opa-Opa (Cameo) *The Northcreek Narwhals (Flashback only) *The Basket Brawlers (Flashback only) *Cap'n Turbot Transcript (Title card with Chase and a package on it) Chase: Pups Save the Hinako Triplets! (The episode starts with Chase waking up and walking towards the Lookout) Chase: Time to wake up the troops! *Rawf* Megaphone! (Pulls out his megaphone) Up and at'em pups! (The pups wake up, Marshall on the other hand wakes up and then trips on a box with air holes in it) Male Voice 1: Hey! Watch where you're going! Marshall: Right, sorry about that. Male Voice 1: No problem! Marshall: Huh? Ah! Box Goblin, box goblin! (Jumps into Chase's arms) Chase: Um... why are you screaming and in my arms? Marshall: L-L-Look! (Points at the box) Box goblin! Male Voice 2: Box Goblins?! GAH! Get them away get them away get them away, NOW! Female Voice: There are no Box Goblins! He just doesn't know who's in here! Chase: Oh man, we better get Ryder! (Scene Changer: Cali's symbol) Cali: (Looking at Rio through a bush) I just don't get it... why is that Russian Blue crushing on me? And how did he get his tail bone fixed up? Meh, status quo I guess... (Opa-Opa lands on her head) Cali: Hey! GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID BIRD! (Opa-Opa flies off) Cali: You better fly away you stupid pod! Yeesh... Rio: (Notices her) Well hello my flower... We meet again... Cali: (Blushing) Oh um, h-h-hey there Rio... *Giggles like an idiot* (Thinking) Why am I acting like this? Most people try and charm me before, but they always failed! Maybe I... Nah! I'm pretty sure that... Rio: Oh, you got a little something on your face... (Kisses her on the cheek) What was that, cat food? Cali: (Frozen still) Uh... Rio: Ah well, see you later! (Walks away) (Cali just stands there in a lovestruck trance, was it possible? Had Cali manage to fall in love?) Cali: He... kissed me... I gotta tell Katie about this! (Runs off) (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol symbol) (Ryder is modifying his ATV) Chase: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: Huh? *Hits his head on the hood of his ATV* Ow! What's wrong Chase? Marshall: There's a box near the Lookout's entrance! Chase: Strange noises are coming out from it as well! Ryder: So? Marshall: It's Box Goblins, I just know it! Chase: They don't exist! Ryder: Hm... well show me where it is then. Marshall: Okay... (Marshall and Chase show Ryder where the package is) Ryder: Huh, wonder what it says? (Reads it) "To: The PAW Patrol, From: ?" Huh, no return address... (Shakes the box) Male Voice 1/2 and Female Voice: Ow ow ow ow ow! Male Voice 2: Will you knock it off!? Male Voice 1: That tears it, I'm outta here! Female Voice: Wait Logan before you- (A Goldenrod Calico with a Midnight Blue tux and Right Eye patch bursts out of the box) Logan: I'm alive! (He steps out of the box) Logan: Man, that box almost messed up my tux! Hey Monty, Suzan, come on out! (An orange dog squid hybrid with grey eyes and a red winter hat comes out of the box. With his squid part having a grey body and light blues tentacles) Monty: Oh man! That box was too small! I felt cramped in there! (Then a tan Siamese Cat with a black bindi on her head tackles on Monty. Her second hind leg is made of medal) Suzan: Oh give it a break Monty, everyone knows you just don't like air travel! Marshall: Okay... so it's not Box Goblins... Chase: Who are you guys anyway? Logan: Oh man, we haven't properly introduce ourselves. We are the Hinako Triplets! Monty: Members of the Multiversal Protection Squad! Suzan: And masters of disguise AND sorcery from far and beyond! Ryder: Multiversal Protection Squad? Monty: Basically Interpol, FBI, CIA etc. We capture the most wanted criminals within the entire multiverse! Chase: Most wanted criminals? Like who? Logan: That's what we're here for! We hear yesterday that the Basket-Brawlers were spotted near the Lookout! Ryder: You mean the guys we just beat yesterday? Logan: Yep! Wait, WHAT?! Darn it! We are one day too late! Monty you imbecile! Suzan: You told us that they would have been here today! Monty: (Starts to get electrifying) Gr... WELL I DIDN'T KNOW OKAY?! Ryder: What's wrong with Monty? Logan: He's getting angry! Suzan: Run! Monty: GR... THERE IS NO WHERE TO HIDE, COWARDS! (An aura of electricity surrounds him and shocks Chase, Marshall and Ryder) Ryder: Ow... Logan: I forgot to mention that Monty has a high anger disorder called Shock-I-Dous which shocks anyone who angers someone. Monty: Ow... my head... What happened? Suzan: You got mad again... Monty: Right, sorry... Logan: Anyway, those guys are most wanted criminals, wanted for Demolition, Assault and Battery and High Orders of Vandalism! Rio: Really? I know who they are! Ryder: You do? Rio: Yep, and I was their mascot... Suzan: What?! (Tackles him) Tell us all you know! Logan: Suzan... what I have I told you about the whole good cop bad cop routine? Suzan: Oh... right... We should probably question him AND our guests of honor... (Scene Changer: M.P.S. License) (Katie is organizing her cleaning supplies) Katie: Okay... let's see here... (Counts the bottles of shampoo) One, two, three... Cali: Katie! (Comes bursting in through the door) Katie: Whoawhoawhoa! (Trips on her step ladder and lands on Cali) Ow... (She sees that the shampoo bottles are about to fall on her) Oh heck no... (They fall on her, but she manages to get out of the pile of it) Bleck! I think one of those got in my mouth! (She burps out a bubble) Uh-oh... Cali: Sorry about that Katie, I just have the most exciting news ever! Katie: What is it Cali? Cali: I have a... Nah never mind, it was a bad idea to ask you... Katie: Ask you what? Cali: Well, the thing is... I sorta... kinda... within a little bit of chance that I... have a c-c-c-c-crush on someone... Katie: Aw... my naughty little kitten's in love! So, who is he? Cali: Well, his name is Rio. And before you ask, no he does not dance on the sands. We sorta met after the wrestling match yesterday, I helped fixed his tail, and he sorta fell for me there.. Katie: Aw... I know how you feel Cali... Cali: You do? Katie: Yeah, I still haven't gotten over my crush... Cali: (Snickers) You? My owner has a crush on someone? Katie: Well... yeah... Cali: Don't tell me, you are crushing on... Katie: Oh boy, here we go... Cali: Ryan Seacrest! Katie: No. Cali: Channing Tatum? Katie: Nope. Cali: Taylor Lautner? Katie: Nu-uh. Cali: Ryan Gosling? Katie: *Imitates game show buzzer* Cali: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson? Katie: More interested into Karate. Cali: Justin Timberlake? Katie: N-Snych broke up years ago! Cali: Bruno Mars? Katie: Meh, his music's okay. Cali: Niall, Zayn, Liam, Harry and Louis from 1D Katie: *Gagging noise* Not a directioneer. Cali: Well if it's not any of them, then who? Katie: Well, I sorta never told anyone this but... I have a crush on... Cali: Well? Katie: R-R-Ryder... Cali: Really? You have a crush on the PAW Patrol's leader? Since when? Katie: Well, the thing is... it was a while back... and just by looking at him... He was at Mr. Porters cafe and he had a soda with him. It was then, he saw me, in which he spilled it to the ground. And just by looking at him, I feel hard. He was just so handsome... Cali: Handsome? Katie: I mean... he's okay... So my advice is to be yourself. Cali: Right, thanks Katie! I have his phone number, maybe we can call him. (Cali starts dialing it but then Katie snatches it from her) Hey! Katie: What if he's busy? Cali: Oh man, I can't screw any chance I have up! I'll just go and talk to him, face to face! Katie: Good luck! Cali: Who needs luck, when you have the looks? Katie: People who hate divas... Cali: Gr... (She walks away and heads to the Lookout) (Scene changer: Chase's symbol) (Suzan and Logan are interrogating Rio in the PAW Patrol's basement) Suzan: Alright, you listen here, I wanna hear everything you know about the Basket-Brawlers! Rio: Um... Do you know you spit when you talk? Suzan: Hey, I'm asking the questions here buddy! Logan: Hey hey, Suzan calm down! Now look, It's okay, you're not in trouble or anything, we just wanna know everything about the criminals we're catching okay? So just tell us, and you'll be out of here in no time. Rio: *Sigh* Okay, fine... the thing is, I was actually their mascot back then.. Suzan: Ah ha! I knew it, you were one of them! Well now you're gonna fry! (She slams his head on the desk a few times) Rio: Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Logan: Hey hey, Suzan knock it off! Rio: What the heck is wrong with you?! Suzan: You rotten little piece of- Logan: SUZAN! I will take care of this! Rio: Thanks for getting your sister away from me, she kinda scares me... Logan: It's okay, just tell us about what happened. Rio: *Sigh* Fine... it was during the match between the Basket-Brawlers and the Northcreek Narwhals... (He flashbacks to him and his team being at a wrestling match) Announcer: Today, two teams will fight for the championship trophy! Will it be our warriors, the Northcreek Narwhals? Or the challengers: The Basket Brawlers?! (The teams then head into the School's gym and narrow at their rivals) Lapis: You are going down! Kobe: Not if you go down first! Lapis: You don't stand a chance! LeBron: Gr... don't even go there, we are undefeated! Indago: Not for long! Dwight: Just you wait! Andrew: We won't let you win! Kyrie: Nor let you pin us! Sissi: Sure.. Leo: Keep telling yourselves that. Zeo: We will win. Announcer: Both teams head to your corners, so I can decide your matches. (The teams head to their corners) Kobe: Gr... Andrew: Did you see that Sissi girl checking me out? I think she likes me! LeBron: Don't be ridiculous Andrew! Anyway Kobe, do you think we can try calling out our mascot? Kobe: I'm getting to that! *Whistles* Rio! Come on out! (Rio comes out of a cat carrier and is wearing a fox like costume) Rio: *Sigh* I look ridiculous.. Kyrie: Oh come on little guy, I know it must be hard, but don't worry! You'll be a great mascot! Rio: Says the girl who my owner is crushing on. Kyrie: Huh? Is that true Kobe? Kobe: (Blushing) Wha- No... Me? I mean, I would never even... (Whispering to Rio) Who told you? Rio: No one, it's just because of the way you stare at her. Announcer: First round, Kyrie V.S. Leo! Kyrie: Yes! Wish me luck! Kobe: (Blushes as he watches her walk onto the mat) Hehe, yeah... good luck... (His heart beats and has a lovestruck smile on his face) *Sigh* She's so hot... (Notices what he just said) Um... if I liked her that is, which I don't! LeBron: I never really knew you thought my step-sister was hot! Kobe: Did you not hear what I just said? Rio: (whispering to LeBron) I told you he's got a thing for her! You owe me 5 bucks! (Kyrie and Leo step on to the mat, and she looks down at him) Kyrie: Ha! You're my opponent? Leo: Gr... You better watch your back, cause you're in Leo's town now! Announcer: Fighters ready... go! (Leo and Kyrie shake hands and lock up. Kyrie tries to do a single leg takedown on him. But his speed and wildness outwits her and he then puts her in a full front choke hold) Kyrie: (Choking) Tap! Tap! (She taps out and Leo releases her) Announcer: *Blows his whistle* Point, Narwhals! Leo: Hahahahahaha! (Heads back to his corner) Kobe: *Gasp* Kyrie! Are you okay!? (Blushes) I mean um... there there Kyrie, it was just the first match! We'll be sure to win the other four! (To LeBron) Okay Bron, you're up against their strongest guy. Whenever it's necessary, go full beast, okay? LeBron: I will tear their bruiser apart like paper! Kobe: That's the spirit! Now get out there and win it for us! LeBron: Gladly! (Cracks his knuckles) (LeBron and Indago step onto the mat, with Indago giving him the stare down) LeBron: (Nervous) Oh um, he he, you're kinda tall for me... (He gulps nervously) Indago: (Smiles Smugly) Are you scared, little boy? LeBron: (Snaps out of it) Wha- I am not scared! I am a beast! (Flexes his muscles) Gr... (Thinking) Oh man, I'm mince meat! Announcer: Fighters ready... fight! (Indago and LeBron shake hands and lock up) LeBron: You're pretty tough, but I'm tougher! (He rushes at Indago in attempt to double leg Indago but had missed) What the?! (Indago tackles him and crushes him in a bear hug) LeBron: GASP! Tap! Tap! Announcer: Point, Narwhals! (Indago gets off of him and returns to his corner) LeBron: Aw man... Kobe: Dang... we'll you're next Dwight! Dwight: Hope it works... Announcer: Next fight, Dwight V.S. Zao! (Zao and Dwight step onto the mat) Dwight: So it's brains versus brains, huh? Zao: Yes, I can outshine AND outsmart you. Dwight: We'll see about that! Announcer: Wrestlers ready, fight! (Dwight and Zao shake hands and lock up) Dwight: I am way more smarter then you! Zao: Well let's see how smart you are against escaping this! (He tackles him and puts him in a camel clutch) Dwight: Why you little! (Tries to escape) Zao: That's not gonna work, struggling only makes it worst! Dwight: Ack! I give, I give! (Zao releases Dwight and he heads back to his corner) Announcer: Point, Narwhals! Next match, Sissi V.S. Andrew! Andrew: Yes! Time to charm her into being my girl-friend! Kobe: Oy vey Andrew... (He heads onto the mat, while Sissi heads onto it in slow-motion with Andrew looking at her lovestruck) Andrew: You... look so hot... I mean um... You're no match for me! Kobe: (Face palm) Oh no... Andrew... Sissi: (Laughs) You? Dating me? Come on, I wouldn't go out with you for all the perfume in the world! Andrew: So fiery... you're just making me like you even more! Sissi: You, got no shot, sweetie. Andrew: Why? What's wrong with me? My clothes? My hair? PLEASE TELL ME! Sissi: Ding ding ding, all of the above. Andrew: Even so, I will go easy on you my sweetie. Announcer: Ready... fight! (Sissi and Andrew shake hands and lock up) Andrew: I won't hurt you too much and damage your looks! (Does a light tackle on her, but misses) Sissi: Can't say the same for you! (Flips him) Andrew: (Tries to get up but is stunned by Sissi's beauty) Whoa... even if I'm pinned down on the mat, you're still smoking hot... Sissi: (Pins him) Oh shut up. Announcer: Point, Narwhals! Kobe: Gr... DANG IT! *Sigh* If you wanna do something right, you gotta do it yourself! Rio, be sure to cheer me on! Rio: (growls) I will... Kobe: Remember our motto? Lapis: (Off screen) It won't help! And don't go easy now! Rio: Yes... I remember... Kobe: Okay, wish me luck! (Steps on to the mat) Lapis: So, it's girl V.S. boy huh? Kobe: Seems so *scoffs* You may have beaten the others, but you won't be able to stop me, not when I have the might of our motto! Rio, now! Rio: (non-perky) Spring and Summer, play B-Ball, Fall and Winter, get ready to brawl! Kobe: That seems a bit bland, but still! prepare to be owned Lapis! Lapis: Bring it! (She tackles him) Kobe: Whoa! You're pretty good! Lapis: I know! (Flips him) Kobe: Yeesh! I guess this is why you're the leader huh? Lapis: (Pins him) Yep. Announcer: Winners, the Northcreek Narwhals! Kobe: What?! Gr... RIO! Rio: What's wrong? Kobe: I knew it! You are nothing but a jinx! Rio: Well *Raspberry* To you! (Rio runs away and hurts his tail as he falls, but gets back up) Rio: (Narrating) And that's all I know about them. (The flashback ends) Rio: I escaped from Foggy Bottom and headed out to Adventure Bay. Where I had made it to the Lookout and met you for a short time. And had run before meeting your medic... Ryder: Oh man, I'm so sorry... Cali: I'm sorry too... (Cali walks into the room) Rio: It's okay my flower... I didn't mean for you to hear that. Cali: I'm just so sorry that happened to you... Rio: I have one more thing to mention. Cali: What's that? Rio: This voice of mine, I only do it to impress you. (Clears his throat and talks in a normal accent) This is my voice... *Sigh* Guess you don't like it huh? Cali: It's... good... (Ryder's pup pad rings) Ryder: Hello, Ryder here! Cap'n Turbot: Hey there Ryder, I have a bit of a problem... Ryder: What's wrong? Cap'n Turbot: Well, apparently I can't seem to get free from this frustrating fishing net that was found near the first corner of Main Street! Is it possible within your PAW Patrol powers to, GET ME DOWN?! Ryder: We're on it, Cap'n Turbot, no job is too big, no pup is too small! (Ryder presses the special compartment on his pup-pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (The pups head for the elevator except for a certain Dalmatian) Rocky: Um, where's Mar- Marshall: I'm coming! (Marshall trips over the Hinako Triplets and crashes into the elevator) Marshall: I'm okay. Monty: Gr.... GET OFF OF ME!! Logan and Suzan: Monty wait! Monty: GRAAAH!!!! (Starts to get electric) (Monty then shocks the pups as they get to the observatory, but when they get to their hidden dressing room, he stops it) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups, we have an odd and silly problem. Cap'n Turbot got caught in a fishing net on Main Street. Pups: *Burst into laughter* Ryder: It's not funny! Suzan: Hinakos, huddle up! (Suzan, Monty and Logan huddle up) Logan: Oh.... I love our huddle ups! What plan do you have this time?? Suzan: I figure that we can rescue Turbot with a Hinako Helping Hand! Monty: Yes!! Hahaha!! Which one this time? Suzan: Maybe we should do Samurai/Fightfire/Bounce Back plan! Ryder: What are you guys talking about? Hinako Triplets: Nothing! Ryder: Okay.... PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder heads down the fireman's pole and Chase, Cali and Rocky head down the slide, with the Hinako Triplets following after) Logan: (Ends up in Chase's vehicle) Come on now, let me drive! Chase: Wait no that's the nitro button an- (Logan presses it) AAAAAHHHH!!! (Chase's vehicle speeds more then it's normal speed) Monty: (Ends up in Cali's vehicle) Don't worry sweetie, I'll take care of this! Cali: I sorta have eyes for someone- (Presses the turbo button) ELSSSSSSEEEE!!! (Cali's vehicle speeds off) Suzan: (Ends up in Rocky's vehicle) You mind if I try this out? Rocky: Um.... sure.... just move the shift stick to- Suzan: Times up! (Goes full gear) LEROY JENKINS!!!! Rocky: Leroy who now?? (His vehicle goes full speed) WHOA!!!!! (Ryder's ATV rides out of the garage, even though the other vehicles are speeding right past him) Ryder: Huh? Guys, wait up!! (The three pups speed to Main Street with them getting a little dizzy after they exit their vehicles) Chase: (Dizzy) Oh boy, I'm a little dizzy.... Rocky: (Dizzy) Man, I feel like I was in a trash can down a sidewalk! Cali: (Dizzy) Now I know how Marshall feels during a tailspin! Cap'n Turbot: Ah! There you pups are! And Cali?? Cali: Hey there Turbot! (The Hinako Triplets jump out of the vehicles) Suzan: Okay, Monty you provide the net for the captain, Logan takes care of your direction! I'll cut the rope down..... Cap'n Turbot: Who are they exactly?? Cali: That doesn't matter, what matters is getting you down from there are seeing if you got hurt! Cap'n Turbot: No, I'm okay. Suzan: You will be okay, just hold still. Summon.... Plasma Sais!! (She pulls out a pair of electrical swords from her bindi) Unleashing.... Swordswomen... Sparrow..... SLICE!!! (Flies up into the air and then comes back down in the form of a Phoenix and cuts Cap'n Turbot free from the rope) Cap'n Turbot: Yikes! Logan: Monty, go right! Monty: Right! (Moves his net left) Logan: No! That's left, I told you to go right! Monty: That's what you told me to do! (Cap'n Turbot lands face first on the sidewalk) Cap'n Turbot: (Muffled) I'm okay.... Cali: Better check on you, *mrow* X-ray screen! (Her X-ray screen pops out) Cali: Hm... (Notices that he is un-scaved) Weird... normally people loose a few teeth when they hit face first! Cap'n Turbot: Well, now that you mention it... (Spits out a few teeth) You wouldn't happen to have a dentist pup do you? Ryder: Gr...... (Gets steamed and then becomes even madder with rage) YOU IDIOTIC EXCUSES FOR AGENTS!!!! Hinako Triplets: (A la Three Stooges) Nayayayayayayayaya!! Ryder: (Calms down) *Breathes deeply* There there Ryder, it's okay... deep breath... *Takes a deep breath* Ha....... Anyway, that's sorta one way to get him down... Ya know, we could use you guys for the PAW Patrol, that way you can help us stop any criminals along the way! Logan: Really?? Well, if it's undercover work you're looking for, we're in! (Later.... at the Lookout) Ryder: Logan, Monty and Suzan Hinako, do you three promise to do your best, to help whenever help is needed? Logan: Well then, I guess we can- Monty: Alright, a place to crash the night! Suzan: Please excuse my brothers, they would love to be doing so. Ryder: Then here are your collars and your authentic Steampunk goggles, Crash Helmet and Rising Sun Headband! Logan: Why would- Oh! I get it! I'm the stakeout Cat, Monty's the daredevil pup and Suzan's the ninja?? Ryder: Yep! And there's a surprise for you three at the bottom of the slide! Monty: That surprise is mine!! Logan: Not if I get it first!! Suzan: Race ya! (The three race down the slide, though they kinda end up in a ball and roll down the slide and on impact, land in their vehicles. Logan's vehicle is a midnight blue Ferrari, Monty's is a royal purple golf cart and Suzan's is a tan colored suit of Roller Derby Gear) Hinako Triplets: Cool..... Rio: Well, I'll be off.... Ryder: Where are you going? Rio: Well, I have no home..... My mother, she died when I was a kitten... Skye: Aw... that's so sad... Ryder: Why not stay here? Rio: Okay fine.... Chase: It's okay little guy, you can bunk with me! Rio: Wow... thanks Chase... Chase: You're welcome... THE END. Pups in Action Cali: Give a medic check to Cap'n Turbot Hinako Triplets: Use their skills to help get Cap'n Turbot free from the net TriviaCategory:New Character Has Been Debut in this StoryCategory:Fanon Episodes * The Hinako Triplets make their first appearance * The Northcreek Narwhals make their first appearance * It reveals in this episode that Kobe has a crush on Kyrie and that she is LeBron's step sister * The Hinako Triplets become members of the PAW Patrol. Their numbers are 11, 11 1/2 and 11 3/4, because of them being triplets. References * Opa-Opa from Fantasy Zone makes a cameo appearance * Cali mentions celebrities like Ryan Seacrest, One Direction and a few more in one scene * Suzan says Leroy Jenkins in one scene, which is a reference to World of Warcraft * The interrogation scene is similar to the one from There's Something About Mary. * One of Monty's lines is similar to the song Give 'Em Away Now by Red Hot Chili Peppers * When Logan says "I'm alive!!" It is similar to the popular line from Young Frankenstein. Parts